1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro lens array, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro lens array formed by arranging a plurality of micro lenses has been applied to liquid crystal panels, for example. Each lens of the micro lens array converges incident light upon each pixel to illuminate a display screen.
A micro lens array can illuminate a display screen, but a color display function has not been taken into consideration in conventional methods of manufacturing a micro lens array.